


And Mummy Makes Three

by orphan_account



Series: Daddy Kink [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Car Sex, Daddy Kink, Foot Fetish, Hotel Sex, Humiliation, M/M, Mummy kink, Non-Penetrative Sex Toys, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Rimming, Role Swap, Sex Toys, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, attempted food play, baby kink, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 14:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I hear the door creak. I look up and see Chris peering through with shocked look on his face.  I beckon him to come through the door.  He does.  I put a finger to my lips as I stare at him sternly."Baby, Mummy Chris is here.  Daddy needs to speak to him.  Stay where you are and don't move.  What do you say to Daddy?""Thank you Daddy."  Viktor groans into the carpet and rubs his cheek on the coarse flooring...





	1. The Party

Viktor was already in a pissy mood with me at the start of the Grand Prix Finals party.

 

He had taken so long getting ready that by the time it was my turn to shower and change we were running seriously late. Which of course was my fault... It's a good job I love him.

 

He had made me drive from our hotel to the party so he can drink, and boy is he making the most of it.

 

I stand at the side with my one and only glass of champagne and watch as he works the room, flirting with anything in trousers. Everyone knows he is mine, so all his requests for kisses are laughed off and he is sent on his way. 

 

By everyone except Chris that is...

 

I know they have history. I know they have had sex. It never usually bothers me, but Viktor is all over him and Chris is lapping it up. 

 

Viktor is currently sitting in his lap covering his face in kisses and telling everyone who will listen how much he loves him. I pointedly ignore him, I'm biding my time.

 

The music starts up and Viktor drags Chris to the dance floor. They gyrate outrageously against each other; they may as well just fuck for all the dry humping that is going on. I can feel lots of eyes on me, people checking out my reaction. 

 

I wait...I know exactly how to get Viktor's attention. 

 

Whilst he is grinding, wrapped around Chris, I lean in and whisper in his ear. "Daddy is very cross with baby, Daddy is going to teach baby a lesson." 

 

I watch his eyes turn from blue to black as his pupils blow with desire. Chris gets the wrong idea as he feels Viktor instantly grow hard against him. He gives Viktor's arse a squeeze and tries to kiss him, but Viktor pushes him away and follows me as I stride out of the room.

 

In the corridor outside the room I turn and wait for him, a stern look on my face.

 

"What did baby think he was doing? Was he trying to make Daddy jealous? Get on your knees baby, arms behind your back and beg forgiveness from Daddy."

 

He instantly drops to the floor, his arms cross behind his back, an elbow in each palm. "Baby is very sorry Daddy. Baby didn't think Daddy wanted to dance so baby asked Chris to dance instead." He looks up at me with pleading eyes. "Does Daddy still love his baby?"

 

"Daddy asked baby to beg" I repeat, I'm feeling mean. "Kiss Daddy's shoes." 

 

I hear him moan in pleasure as he bends to kiss my feet. Viktor likes to be humiliated when I am Daddy. 

 

"What do you say to Daddy?" I snarl at him as he submits to my orders.

 

"Sorry Daddy". he whimpers as I put a foot on his head and push his face into the carpet. 

 

I hear the door creak. I look up and see Chris peering through with shocked look on his face. I beckon him to come through the door. He does. I put a finger to my lips as I stare at him sternly.

 

"Baby, Mummy Chris is here. Daddy needs to speak to him. Stay where you are and don't move. What do you say to Daddy?"

 

"Thank you Daddy." Viktor groans into the carpet and rubs his cheek on the coarse flooring.

 

I don't let Chris speak.

 

"In this game I am only addressed as Daddy, all commands have to be answered with 'Yes Daddy', or 'Thank you Daddy'. I know you and baby have had sex before so I have no problem with you seeing him like this." He looks at me open mouthed. I continue, "the choice is yours, you can walk back through the door as though nothing is going on here, or you can stay and maybe get sucked off by baby. What is your decision?"

 

He swallows, hard. "S-Stay?", his voice falters on the word. I nod, "The safe word is 'yellow'. What do you say to Daddy?" His green eyes blow through to black, "Thank you Daddy."

 

We walk back to Viktor who is still rubbing is cheek on the floor.

 

"Stop that baby, did Daddy say you could have pleasure?" I bark at him. "No, Daddy", he mewls, "Sorry Daddy, I'm a bad baby"

 

I put my foot on his head again. "Be quiet baby, did Daddy say baby could speak?" He shakes his head under my shoe. I push his face further into the floor; he whimpers happily. 

 

"Mummy has come to play with baby too, isn't that nice of Mummy?" He groans, "Yes Daddy." " If baby is well behaved, he can suck Mummy's cock whilst Daddy watches. Would you like that baby?" God I love this game...

 

"Yes Daddy." He pouts a bit, I know what he wants.

 

"Don't worry baby, Daddy and baby will still have their special time together in the car later where anyone can see." I hear Chris trying to stifle the groan rumbling around his throat.

 

Viktor is grinding against his stomach, trying to ease the pain in his groin.

 

"Baby, did you get hard against Mummy when Daddy whispered in your ear earlier?" I ask him matter of factly.

 

He shudders under my foot, "Yes Daddy."

 

"That wasn't very nice to tease Mummy, was it? How does baby apologise to Mummy?" I motion to Chris to keep still as I remove my foot. Viktor knee walks over to him and kisses his feet as a stunned Chris looks between me and him. I can see he is very hard.

 

"What do you say to Mummy?" Chris's eyes widen at the sight of Viktor totally compliant at his feet. "Sorry Mummy". Their eyes meet, Chris has to look away.

 

I feel a spark of jealously, I need to take back control. "Good boy baby, Daddy is very pleased with you. Baby, are you leaking in your trousers?"

 

"Yes Daddy." His voice is a mess.

 

"Sit up and show Daddy and Mummy." 

 

He lifts up to kneeling, the crotch of his trousers is wet with pre-cum.

 

"I think baby needs his cock ring," I take it out of my inside pocket and throw it at him, "Baby, put it on and show us how pretty you look wearing it. I don't think you need lube, you are very wet."

 

No one moves. "What do you say to Daddy?"

 

"Thank you Daddy." 

 

Chris speaks for the first time. "D-Daddy, should we go somewhere more private?"

 

"No Mummy, baby likes the risk of being seen, don't you baby?" I smile at baby. "Yes Daddy" his voice is shaky with need. "If Mummy is worried he can stand by the door to make sure no one comes through." Chris walks backwards never taking his eyes off Viktor.

 

"I can tell how pleased Mummy is with baby, he won't stop looking at him. Put your cock ring on baby."

 

Viktor unzips his trousers and releases his straining cock. "Baby, you are too hard to put your ring on, do you need pain to help you relax?" He nods, an expectant look on his face. I undo his tie and open his shirt; Chris gasps at all the bruises and marks over Viktor's body. "Baby loves pain, especially when Daddy gives it too him." I explain, a smug sound resonates through my words. 

 

Viktor tips his head to one side, offering me his neck. "Good boy, showing Daddy where he wants his kisses." I kiss his neck and throat, then sink my teeth in, splitting the skin. Viktor's eyes roll into the back of his head and his erection fades, I have trained him well.

 

Shaking, Viktor rolls the cock ring to the base of his penis, using his pre-cum to make himself slippery. "Mummy, doesn't baby look pretty with his gold cock ring? Gold is baby's favourite colour." My voice is hard. 

 

"Y-Y-Yes Daddy" stutters Chris. I think this is all getting a bit much for him. I offer him a way out, "If Mummy wants to leave, that is fine with Daddy and baby."

 

Chris is practically drooling looking at Viktor so exposed on the floor. I smirk, "Would Mummy like to play with baby?" He drags his eyes up to mine and nods, speechless. "Baby, put yourself away. We are going to Mummy's room for a little while." I love ordering Viktor around. 

 

Viktor obediently redresses and stands up.

 

"Did Daddy say baby can walk?" I ask him. He cowers and drops back down to his hands and knees, "No Daddy." I pat his head, "Good baby. Baby can crawl all the way there." 

 

"Jesus, Yuuri, what is it with you today?" Chris exclaims "Does this really do it for you Viktor?".

 

I stare Chris down. "Baby knows he has done wrong and accepts his punishments like a good boy. Baby wants to make Daddy happy and prove that he loves Daddy best. Mummy needs to understand that baby belongs to Daddy, and that Daddy is being very kind in letting Mummy join Daddy and baby's private game. If Mummy doesn't accept this Daddy and baby will go play on their own. Which Daddy would rather do." 

 

Viktor has crawled to behind my legs and is rubbing his cheek against my trousers. I stroke his hair. "Well Mummy? The choice is yours. I should point out that none of what has happened today is to be discussed with anyone. Daddy does have ways of keeping your silence. Also, this is your only chance to join our game. This will not be repeated after today." 

 

Silence.

 

I can see the turmoil in Chris's mind. Yes I am being harder on Viktor than I normally would be, but he was the one throwing himself at Chris. Plus Viktor can stop the game at any point by using the safe word.

 

I check in with him. "Baby, do you need to use our safe word?" I run my fingers down his face lifting his chin so I can look into his eyes. "No Daddy, I want to play with you." He's telling the truth. 

 

"I want to play too, please Daddy, can I play?" Chris's voice is tight and nervous.

 

"Does Mummy understand Daddy's rules?" I hold his gaze. "Yes Daddy,". Chris śtares at the floor.

 

"Does baby want Mummy to play with him and Daddy as a special treat?" I ask Viktor who is still hiding behind my legs. "Yes Daddy." He sounds excited. "Ok, but if Daddy says 'yellow' everything finishes immediately, understood?" "Yes Daddy" they reply in unison.

 

I'm not sure how comfortable I feel with this, I'm beginning to regret inviting Chris to play. 

 

-

 

In the lift Viktor sits by my feet and I stroke his hair. 

 

"Yellow". They both look at me. "I'm sorry, Mummy, but I don't want to share baby with you. He is my baby and this is our game." Jealousy has got the better of me. 

 

"Please Daddy, please can I play?" Chris is on his knees begging to be let back into the game. Something in his whining turns me on. I realise I have two people to command, and I like it. 

 

"Kiss my shoes, both of you" I order. They both do as commanded.

 

We get out at Chris's floor. "Mummy, wait here. I need to speak to baby."


	2. Mummy, Daddy and Baby

I take Viktor's arm and lead him down the corridor. 

 

"Baby, Daddy needs to talk to Viktor."

 

"Yuuri, honey, are you ok?" He slides his arms round my waist as he kisses me. I sink into his embrace, returning his kiss with urgency and need.

 

"Viktor, do you really want to do this? I need to know. Do you want Chris? Am I not enough for you?" The questions tumble out of my mouth, anxiety kicking in with its full force.

 

He silences my words with more kisses, his tongue pushing its way into my mouth. I can feel the sexual tension bubbling up between us. I want him. 

 

He smiles. "Oh Yuuri, my beautiful man. No, I don't want Chris, but it might be fun to use him for while. You are more than enough for me. I love you, you know that." He pauses, "The question is, could you cope with seeing me being fucked or fucking someone else?"

 

I bury my head in his shirt. "I don't know. Part of me thinks it might be thrilling, but I am also worried that I might hate us afterwards. I don't want to mess us up for the sake of a cheap thrill." I look up at his face, "Could you cope with seeing me with someone else?"

 

He thinks about it, "I do know that it wouldn't mean anything, it would just be another sexual adventure we could cross off the list together, but you know what my jealousy is like..."

 

He strokes my cheek, "Will Daddy still play with baby in the car though, just the two of us?" I give him my biggest grin, "Oh yes, Daddy is looking forward to that!" 

 

"So," I ask him, "what do we do?" He kisses me again, "The only thing I do know right now is that I want you." He's grinding against my leg. 

 

The decision is taken away from both of us as Chris tugs me backwards out of Viktor's arms. "Mummy wants Daddy kisses too" he complains as his mouth crushes mine. I fight against him, even though his lips feel good. I search for Viktor with my eyes and hands. He's watching, open mouthed, rooted to the spot. I can see the telltale flush of excitement blooming in his cheeks. He's enjoying this.

 

Oh god, I like Chris's kisses, they are so different to Viktor's. I close my eyes and part my lips, his tongue invades my mouth.

 

I feel Viktor's hands on me, his lips on my neck. "Be my baby,"...he's panting..."let Daddy control this. Daddy loves baby very much." I nod.

 

Viktor grabs Chris's hands. "Mummy, if you want to play, listen to Daddy." He looks up, confused. "Our baby," he strokes my hair, "gets easily embarrassed, so let's go to Mummy's room."

 

Chris looks from Viktor to me and back again, then fumbles for his key card.

 

Viktor holds my face and stares into my eyes. "This is just sex, nothing more, enjoy it. Ok? I still love and want you. We are still getting married. I just want to play, do you?"

 

I hesitate and then nod. He smiles. "Be my Daddy later?" I nod again, blushing bright red. He kisses my forehead. "Good boy, come and play with Daddy and Mummy."

 

"What's going on?" Chris asks as the door closes behind us.

 

"Daddy Yuuri only wants to play with baby Viktor. Daddy Yuuri is not good at sharing his toys. However, my baby Yuuri wants to play with Daddy Viktor and Mummy Chris. Daddy Viktor loves to share... Ok Mummy?" Viktor kisses my hair, holding my hand as I bow my head.

 

A grin spreads across Chris's face. "Baby, take your clothes off."

 

"Yes Mummy" I answer obediently and begin disrobing. 

 

"Mummy, Daddy gives the orders here, remember?" He kisses Chris hard on the mouth. 

 

"Baby, stop undressing, please go and shower whilst Daddy sets the rules with Mummy. Baby doesn't need to worry, he just needs to obey his orders, ok baby?" Viktor pats my rear, guiding me towards the ensuite. 

 

"Yes Daddy." I go to the bathroom. I can hear Viktor's voice calling me. "Baby, please wash thoroughly, OK?" "Yes Daddy". I call back. I'm excited, I know what that means, he's going to eat me out. My cock throbs at the thought of it. 

 

I finish showering, wrap myself in a towel and knock on the bedroom door.

 

"Come in baby." Viktor motions for me to sit on his lap. 

 

"Baby, Daddy has been explaining to Mummy about how baby likes to be teased, but treated kindly. If any spanking is needed, only Daddy can do it, OK?" his voice is kind, hands stroking my damp skin. 

 

"Yes Daddy." I sigh, melting under his touch. 

 

"The safe word is yellow and baby can use it whenever he feels uncomfortable. What is the safe word, baby?" "Yellow", I repeat. Daddy smiles at me, I am being a good boy.

 

"Clever baby, now show Mummy how nicely you kiss Daddy." 

 

I move my legs so I am straddling Viktor and begin to kiss his lips, licking them with my tongue, biting and sucking making them swollen. I kiss his neck, opening his shirt as I suck his earlobes, twirling my tongue in his ear. 

 

As I feel him harden under me, I grind my arse hard against him, making him moan. I feel the cold air hit my skin as he pulls my towel off and I shiver. 

 

I hear Chris groan at the sight of me naked and it turns me on. I grind suggestively on Viktor's lap and grin at the noises my actions arouse from both men. 

 

I think I am going to enjoy this experience. 

 

I climb off Viktor's lap and kneel with my arse in the air as I kiss down his chest, unzipping his trousers and removing his twitching cock from his pants, still resplendent in its gold cock ring. Without giving Viktor time to adjust I suck him into my mouth, tasting his pre-cum, it's so sweet on my tongue. 

 

Suddenly I am lifted up and chucked on the bed, I whimper as a strange mouth engulfs me.

 

"Slowly Mummy, baby likes to be teased through his first orgasm. Baby has lots of stamina and can cum many times in one playtime." Daddy sounds proud of me, it makes me harder.

 

Chris's mouth is larger than Viktor's, his suck is harder. I grab his hair as his tongue lathes up and down my shaft, pausing to suck my balls, then lapping at my leaking slit. His mouth is everywhere, his moans of pleasures vibrating through my skin, I'm not going to last long.

 

"Aaaahhhh...Mummy". I moan thrusting into his mouth as he returns to sucking my cock, he's going to make me cum. 

 

"Do you want to cum for Mummy?" Viktor whispers by my ear, kissing my neck. I open my eyes and search for his hand. 

 

"Please may I, Daddy?" I can hear the urgency in my words as they slide from my mouth in a whimper. 

 

"Yes baby, Daddy wants to watch your pretty face as you cum for Mummy." The lust in his voice sends tingles down my spine and I release into Chris's mouth, hips jerking as I groan softly. 

 

I hear Viktor's sharp intake of breath. "Oh....Yuuri..." He kisses me passionately, "...you look amazing." 

 

He turns to Chris, who is looking very pleased with himself, licking his lips.

 

"Chris, be a sweetheart and give us two minutes, please." Chris goes to the bathroom.

 

-

 

"Baby, can Daddy talk to Yuuri?"

 

Panting, I hide my face in my hands. I'm so embarrassed, I enjoyed that far too much. 

 

"Yuuri, are you ok? My darling man, please look at me." He's holding me close as I come down. "Why didn't you use the safe word if you weren't enjoying it?"

 

"Because I did enjoy it, Viktor. I've cheated on you and I enjoyed it and now you are going to leave me..." I'm crying. 

 

He laughs, a beautiful loud heartfelt laugh. "Oh my sexy fiancé. You have just fulfilled one of my secret fantasies, I'm not going to leave you..."

 

I peer at him through my fingers, "Pardon?" He blushes, "The thought of watching you with someone else, it turns me on." I'm stunned. "And when were you going to tell me this?" I demand to know, blushing furiously at the thought. "Never, my sweet, I never thought this situation would ever happen." 

 

Viktor strokes my lips, before kissing me.

 

"Don't be mad at me, Yuuri, I'm just a kinky bastard, but I would never make you do anything you weren't comfortable with. Think how much fun we have with Daddy and baby games, it's just like that, but with someone else involved." 

 

He kisses me again, "This is just sex, fun to be had. It will never replace us making love. You do believe me, don't you?"

 

I nod. 

 

"Are you happy to continue? Honestly? We can go if you would like." He looks deep into my eyes. "What other fantasies do you have involving me?" I'm a bit turned on and curious. 

 

"I'll tell you another day, do you want to continue?" There is genuine concern in his tone. "Yes Daddy, I would like to, is Mummy coming back?" I giggle naughtily. 

 

His eyes sparkle, "I love you so much Yuuri." "I love you too Viktor, shall we play?" 

 

-

 

Chris pokes his head round the bathroom door.

 

Viktor looks at me, "What do you say to Mummy, baby?" "Thank you Mummy for making me cum. Please will you fuck me?" I smile my sweetest smile. 

 

Both men gasp. I blush. "Sorry Daddy. Does baby need punishment?" He nods, "Baby can sit in the corner on his hands and wait whilst Daddy kisses Mummy."

 

I watch from my corner as Viktor and Chris kiss, tongues fighting over dominance In each other's mouths. It's not as bad as I thought, in fact it's quite horny. I have never seen how he looks like this, I am transfixed by his beauty. I'm also very hard. 

 

Viktor breaks the kiss and looks at me, he is flushed and panting. His cock strains against the gold ring , it looks painful. He sits on the edge of the bed.

 

"Baby, come here." I stand and walk over to him. "Lean over my knees". I stare at him, eyes wide.

 

"Baby was cheeky to Mummy, so Daddy is going to spank baby. Mummy thinks Daddy is mean, so Mummy is going to tease you between smacks. Understand baby?" He's smirking, lusting at my eager body. 

 

I nod, I think I'm drooling, I'm definitely leaking.

 

"What do you say to Daddy." His open stare gives me the option to stop this right now if I wish.

 

I pause, the tension in the room is electric. I realise I actually hold the power here. It's my choice if this happens. I close my eyes. "Baby? What do you say? His voice is softer, he thinks I am going to use the safe word. 

 

I search inside myself, I already know my answer, but the anxiety part of me needs to be happy too. I open my eyes and stare at him.

 

"Yes Daddy"

 

Happiness radiates from his very soul. 'Thank you' he mouths so only I see his message. I bend over his lap, as his hands stroke my soon to be red skin. "Mummy, are you ready?" 

 

I see Chris kneeling the other side of me, he grins and pushes two fingers into my mouth, holding my tongue down. I suck on his digits. 

 

The first smack resonates against my left cheek. I almost bite Chris's fingers. Kisses cover the slapped area, I feel hot.

 

The second smack smarts the skin on my right cheek. I moan, drool dripping from my mouth.

 

More kisses. 

 

Four more slaps in quick succession, no gap for teasing. Chris kisses me instead, his wet fingers gripping my hair. His tongue licks the inside of my mouth, tasting me. 

 

A slicked up finger slides between my cheeks, circling my puckered hole, pausing over my entrance. Chris's fingers are in my hair, it must be Daddy's hand. I push backwards, displaying my eagerness.

 

I am rewarded with a thrust of his finger, straight to knuckle deep. I moan into Chris's mouth as Daddy starts to open me up, his finger repeatedly entering me, starting to curl and tease against the tight walls of my rear. 

 

"Mummy, come and watch how prettily baby is opening for you." A second finger begins working in me, scissoring, widening, stretching. It feels so good. I bite on my arm to stifle my groaning, I know I can be rather loud. 

 

Chris crawls round to look at me. I hear his intake of breath. "Daddy, can I?"

 

Viktor's fingers leave me and immediately I feel Chris's tongue, his hot breath hitting my wet skin, lapping against my hole. He pushes into me, I feel the long wet muscle licking deep, opening me up further. Viktor groans at the sight, I feel him twitching against my stomach. 

 

"Baby tastes good, doesn't he?" his voice is a low purr. "Mmmmmmmmm..." The vibrations from Chris's reply reverberate deep inside me, I can feel my pre-cum flowing from the pressure of his tongue teasing my prostate. 

 

Chris lifts his head to speak, I feel empty. "Daddy, can I fuck baby? I hear Viktor's breathing hitch. "Yes, Mummy, as long as I can watch..." There is a tremble in his reply. 

 

I am lifted off Daddy's lap and placed carefully face down on the bed. A pillow is tucked under my hips and my legs are spread. Lube covered fingers caress my hole and slowly enter me, these are not Daddy's slender fingers. 

 

"Baby, does that feel good?" Chris's mouth is close to my ear. He is already three fingers deep in me and I can feel the fourth seeking admittance. "Yes Mummy." I whisper, breathing my way through the beginnings of another orgasm. I can hear the rustle of a condom packet and Viktor's humming as he rolls it over Chris's cock. 

 

"Good boy, Mummy is going to fuck you now. What do you say to Mummy?". "Thank you Mummy." I'm scared.

 

Viktor, now only clothed in shirt and underwear scrambles onto the bed and sits, legs spread, in front of me. He is flushed and breathing heavily. His eyes are wide and black. He leans back against the headboard, his eyes roaming, fully taking in the view in front of him. 

 

The bed shifts as Chris kneels behind me, I can feel one hand on my hip. 

 

"Baby, look at Daddy." Daddy's gentle voice lulls my nerves, he is the only person who has ever fucked me. I'm nervous, but also curious about how Mummy will feel. Our eyes meet. 

 

Aaaahhhhh..... I reach for Daddy as Chris hip rolls into me, my eyes widening in pleasure. He's not as big as Viktor, but he still feels good. Daddy is drooling as he watches Chris enter my body. 

 

A hard thrust pitches me forward onto my face, I grunt and bite the bed sheets below me. "M-M-Mummy..." 

 

Oh. My. God... His technique is completely different to Daddy's. With only a few rolls, twists and slides I am a complete mess. I utter a loud sharp cry as my semen spurts out of me with such force I can't breath. I hear his groaning somewhere in the distance as my mind blanks out at the intensity of my orgasm. 

 

A sharp slap on my arse brings me back to my senses. "Don't give out on me yet baby, I've only just started." Chris's voice is harsh as he grabs my hair and yanks my face off the bed. 

 

"Hey, Vik, fancy a ride too?" I stare at Daddy, I don't know what they mean. Viktor flushes and nods wildly. "Better get yourself ready" Chris laughs. 

 

Viktor is floundering around like a fish out of water. He rips off his pants and the cock ring, grabs the lube and frantically starts opening himself up. His eyes glaze over as he fingers his arse, breathing coming hard and heavy. He pauses to kiss me, before returning to his mission.

 

Chris is still teasing my prostate, his fingers bruising my hips as he thrusts deeper into me. "Ready Daddy?" he asks a bright red and sweating Viktor. He grunts his reply as he extracts his fingers. 

 

Chris withdraws from me and flips me over, my back is now sticky with my cum from the sheets. He licks his palm and wanks me back to full hardness. "Climb on Daddy, baby is all ready for you." 

 

All I can do is stare, whimpering, as Daddy covers me in lube and straddles my hips. I can feel him just hovering over my leaking tip. I bearly notice Chris poised at my entrance as I wait for the delicious feeling of being encased in the heat of Daddy's arse.

 

There must have been a signal between the two men that I missed as they enter into and onto me simultaneously. I buck and cry at the extreme pleasure of being penetrated and penetrating at the same time. 

 

Daddy bears down on me as Chris's thrusts jerk my hips upwards, pushing me deeper inside his velvet rear. I feel myself zone out as my body falls into the hypnotic rhythm Chris is creating for all of us. My mind cannot cope with so much sexual stimulation and I give into the wonderful feeling of being used. Tears leak from the corners of my eyes as my mouth hangs open emitting small moans and groans as I am fucked from all sides.

 

"Baby, are you ok?" Viktor's words drift in from somewhere above me. 

 

"Nnnnnggggghh...Da...Da...Daddy..." I slide my tongue over my dry lips.

 

I drag my heavy eyelids open to look at him. Chris is biting his neck, there is an expression of pure bliss on Daddy's face. 'I love you' he mouths. I smile, 'I love you too'...."Aaaaahhhhhh"... One of Chris's hip rolls robs me of all conscious thought and brings me to the edge of my third orgasm. My body aches, I'm not sure how much more I can take. 

 

Chris's speed increases, I can hear his breathing becoming irregular as his hips slam against my arse, he's hitting my sweet spot on every thrust. Daddy is bouncing and grinding on me, his hands holding onto my wrists for support, cock leaking all over my stomach, he's going to cum soon, I can tell from the pink flush spreading across his chest. 

 

There is a loud cry from Chris as he stiffens, jerks and cums, the force of his last entry coincides with one of Viktor's bounces and I am pushed so far into him. The sensation of Chris's climax and the deepness of my cock in Daddy's arse causes my vision to go white and I scream as I orgasm, filling Viktor with my release. Daddy tenses gripping tight around my pulsating flesh and his chest, my stomach and face are painted in long white ropes of his cum.

 

No one moves, the room is filled with the gentle sound of crying (mine), whimpering (Daddy) and moaning (Mummy).

 

Chris withdraws, removes his condom with shaking hands and flops onto the bed. Daddy is still grinding on me, he always takes a while to comedown, as I sob into my arm thrown across my eyes. When he finally collapses next to me on the bed I sit up and run to the bathroom, locking the door. 

 

I'm so ashamed...

 

Aside from the very first time Viktor and I made love, that has got to have been my best sexual experience ever. I hate myself because I loved it so much, I know Viktor said it was fine and he gets off on it, but I'm not sure he really meant it. 

 

I hear knocking on the door and I hug my knees tighter, tears dripping down onto my thighs.

 

"Yuuri? Baby? Let me in, please, let's talk." Viktor sounds devastated. "No, I can't, I can't face you right now. Go back to Chris." My anxiety is kicking in with astonishing speed.

 

I hear him walk away and the sound of him crying. There are murmurs I can't make out and then the sound of the bedroom door opening and closing.

 

"Yuuri...Chris has gone to get us drinks from the bar. Please come out, I need you."

 

I reach up and unlock the door but don't open it. Slowly the handle turns and a tear streaked face Viktor peeks through. I don't look at him.

 

"Baby?" I flinch at the word, "Don't, don't call me that." He looks hurt. "Yuuri?... Can I come in?" I hesitate before nodding.

 

Viktor's arms curl round my shaking body, pressing me close to his warm, naked skin.

"Sssshhhh, my love, it's ok. Could you not use the safe word? Was it too much? I'm so sorry." His words are gentle in my ear.

 

I look up at him, "You don't understand, it was amazing," I hiccup, "I didn't want to stop and now I feel awful. Dirty, ashamed of the pleasure I felt."

 

Kisses cover my flushing cheeks. "Oh my innocent sweetheart, it's ok. I thought it was amazing too, watching you cum and then being fucked by Chris. I loved it, REALLY loved it." He takes my hand and places it on his straining erection. "So it's ok, more than ok, for you to have enjoyed it. Chris loved it too...he wants to go again..."

 

Dazed at his speech I stare into his ice blue eyes, hand stroking his solid flesh, unease slowly releasing. "It's ok? We're ok?". His mouth breaks into his heart shaped smile as he scoops me up off the floor. 

 

We land on the bed in a heap as he presses his erection into my hip, biting and licking my neck. "We are definitely ok...my beautiful baby boy." he's moaning as I wrap myself around him, hard, wanting.

 

"Well that's rude, starting without me, in my room, after I went and fetched supplies too..."

 

Chris is standing staring at us holding a tray with champagne, three glasses, ice cream and a bowl of strawberries. "W-Why do you have ice cream and f-fruit.... Mmmm..ooohhh?"I whimper, as Viktor latches on to one of my nipples, sucking on the hardening nub. Chris grins, "Mummy thought it would be fun for him and Daddy to cover baby in it and lick him clean." "Oh..." I blush, the thought of being licked is very appealing indeed. 

 

The tray is hurriedly dumped on the side as Chris strips off and joins us on the bed. He sucks on my other nipple, jostling with Viktor for access to my body. "Daddy, you get to enjoy baby every night, let me have another taste..." Chris's hands pet down my sides, "...of this". He dips his head and takes me in his mouth again. "Mummy" I moan as his tongue circles the head of my cock. There are teeth nipping my shaft, I look down, Viktor is mouthing and gently biting me whilst Chris sucks on my tip. As I watch their lips touch, a groan resonates from both men; they begin licking me and kissing each other. Their combined breath, lips and tongues have me arching my back off the bed, panting, grinding into the air. They push me back down and hold me there, each with a hand on one of my hips. Their tongues rasp up my sensitive flesh, swapping with each other to take turns lapping roughly up my shaft and enclosing my twitching member in their mouth, sucking hard enough to hollow their cheeks. Mind blown and vision hazy I'm screaming in pleasure, clutching handfuls of each mans hair before finally violently releasing and painting both of their faces white with my sticky cum.

 

Viktor flips me over, "Lube" he demands, holding his hand out to Chris. Fingers coated he opens me up. It doesn't take long as I am still slightly relaxed from Chris's cock. "Baby, it's Daddy turn to fuck you now, are you ready?" Viktor is leaning over me, erection already pushing its way past my circular muscle before I can reply. "Yes Daddy, baby n-needs his Daddy's cock." 

 

His entrance is rough, urgent, hands holding my hips keeping my rear tight against him as he ploughs into me, I'm going to have bruises tomorrow. I'm like a rag doll beneath him, I haven't got the energy at the moment to support myself fully on my arms, but my penis is hard again. Viktor wasn't lying when he said I have great sexual stamina. 

 

Chris appears in front of me, flushed and sweaty. Without speaking he slides between my arms, under my body. "Vik, pause a mo, help me get baby inside me." Viktor reaches under me, grips my cock and guides it to Chris's gaping hole. He thrusts hard enough to push me into Chris. I moan at the sensation of Chris's tight, wet tunnel gripping my solid flesh as I collapse onto his back. Viktor sets the pace, each of his hip rolls into me sends me deeper into Chris who pushes backwards to meet my thrust. 

 

I'm sandwiched between the two men, body completely at their mercy. Viktor is chanting my name as he takes me over and over again, his sweat drips onto my back, rolling down the crease of my arse. Chris lifts us as he pulls his knees tighter under him, changing the angle of my entry, he whimpers as I hit his prostate square on, his limbs trembling. 

 

"Daddy, Mummy...I c-c-can't take anymore, I'm going to c-c-cum..." I stammer, body shaking with the rough movements of both men. My arse aches, my stomach hurts and I'm about to climax for the fourth time since we entered the room. I can't remember the safe word, I'm not sure if I would to use it anyway, the pleasure and pain of being doubly fucked again is incredible.

 

"Aaaahhhhh...FUCK...baby..." Chris stiffens beneath me, releasing onto the bed, his arse tightening around me, increasing the pleasure of being fucked into him by Viktor's relentless thrusting. With a loud moan I empty myself into Chris, the spasming of my rear tipping Viktor over the edge, his hips stuttering as he fills me with his hot seed. We both collapse on top of Chris, Viktor still humping me as he comes back down to earth. 

 

We lay still for a while, in a heap, brains blown with the intensity of the experience. Slowly Viktor peels himself off me, we are stuck together with sweat, kisses my back and gently lifts me off Chris. I'm gathered into his lap, my face littered with kisses. "Oh my sweet baby boy, you are amazing." 

 

He turns to Chris, now laying on his back a satisfied grin plastered across his face. "Didn't I tell you my Yuuri was sensational in bed? Don't you agree?" Chris nods, "Fucking hell, yes, please tell me that wasn't a one off. I'm gonna die if we can't do that again." Viktor looks proud, he kisses my forehead. "That, my dearest Chris, all depends on Yuuri, it's his decision."

 

I look from Viktor to Chris and back to Viktor. "Have you been telling Chris about what we get up to?" I'm blushing, horrified, but also turned on. Viktor grins, sheepishly. "Maybe, but only because you are the best. Forgive me?" He flutters his long silver eyelashes at me, staring at me through them, he knows how to get round me.

 

Both men look at me, waiting for my answer. Once again I hold the trump card in this threesome. I can't hold my grin in any longer, "Yes, I want to do it again." They high five each other and I laugh. "Just not today, I still have to fuck my baby in the car, don't I baby?" I hold Viktor's jaw, making him look at me. "Yes Daddy" he moans, eyes filling with lust. 

 

Chris pops open a bottle of champagne, pours three glasses and hands them out. "I propose a toast, to fuck buddies and Yuuri's cock, may it always be hard!" I nearly spray my champagne all over Viktor. "Chris!"


	3. Car Sex

Showered and dressed, for the moment, we both kiss Chris and leave his room. I'm back in charge again.

 

We are waiting for the lift, Viktor is trembling in anticipation. "Is baby excited about Daddy fucking him in the car?" I whisper in his ear. He nods, squirming, trying to move his erection to a more comfortable position without attracting attention from the other guests moving round the hotel. "Pardon baby, Daddy didn't hear you." I glare at him "Stand still baby, you look like you need to piss. Do you need to touch yourself?"

 

He flushes bright red. "Daddy is still waiting, does baby need punishing to remind him how be polite to his Daddy?". He shudders at the sternness in my voice. "No Daddy, baby will be good. Baby is very excited about Daddy fucking him. Baby wants people to see baby being taken roughly by his Daddy." His blue eyes are shining, I want to fuck him right now. 

 

Once in the lift I grab him by the hair and push him to his knees in front of me. "Touch yourself for Daddy" I demand. He whimpers and palms the bulge in his trousers, blue eyes staring up at me, "D-D-Daddy". "Are you making a mess of your trousers baby?" I smile at him but my voice is cold. "Show Daddy, move your hand." Viktor removes his shaking hand, the front of his trousers are soaked. I moan at the sight of him, flushed, erect and cowering before me. 

 

"Oh baby, you make Daddy feel so good. Daddy is very pleased with his baby." Viktor's cheeks and nose flush pink with joy. "Stand up and kiss your Daddy." He scrambles to his feet, lifting my chin to press soft sweet kisses to my lips, tongue pushing for entry into my mouth.

 

The lift doors open, we break our kiss to find people waiting to get in. I take Viktor's hand and lead the crimson faced man out of the lift, smiling at the other guests, not caring what they think. 

 

We pass several of our friends on the way to the car park, I nod in acknowledgment but don't stop to talk. Viktor is in no state to try and make conversation and I don't want his subservient mood to be broken. I want to use him.

 

We love our shared car, we chose it because the back seats fold down to make a decent sized bed, big enough for me to fuck Viktor on. He still has his pink convertible car too, but for Daddy play we always use this one. 

 

I arrange the seats and extract the lube from the glove compartment.

 

"Baby, get in the car and take your shoes and socks off." I love Viktor's feet. 

 

Climbing into the car after him I make him sit opposite me. "Show Daddy your feet." Viktor places his feet in my lap, nudging his toes against my erection. My breath hitches in my throat, "Point your toes for D-Daddy." He does, his feet creating that beautiful arch that takes my breath away. I don't know why the arch of his foot makes me so horny, and to be honest I don't care. "Oh baby, look at you, Daddy loves his baby's feet. Daddy is going to wank over baby's feet. What do you say baby?" My voice is more moan than words. "Thank you Daddy" Viktor replied in a quiet voice, eyes trained on my groin, his tongue flicks across his lips. 

 

I kneel up, undoing my trousers, I'm so hard it hurts. I pull down my trousers and pants and stroke myself, gazing at his feet. "Daddy" Viktor's voice is full of want. "Y-Yes baby, don't worry. Daddy will fuck his baby, he just wants to show baby how much he loves baby's feet." I'm loosely wanking myself with just my thumb and forefinger, stroking the arch of his right foot. "Point your toes hard for Daddy". His feet twitch with the strain of creating the perfect arch. I groan, thrusting into my fist now, "Turn your feet, show Daddy how prettily your toes are curled." He twists his ankles, feet rotating before coming back to their original position, arches exposed to me. I cry out and come all over them, white stripes painted across the soles and up over his ankles. I'm shaking, coming down hard. I lean forward and lick his feet clean before sitting up and pushing my cum covered tongue into Viktor's mouth. He sucks my tongue clean, moaning, urgent to be touched. 

 

"Baby, take off your trousers and open yourself up for Daddy, Daddy wants to watch his pretty baby." 

 

Viktor wriggles out of his trousers, cock already spilling out of his tiny black briefs, hard, red and leaking. "Elbows and knees, baby, show Daddy your beautiful arse." I'm already hard again, wanking myself lazily as I watch him. "Please may baby have the lube Daddy?" His hand reaches behind him, pulling his briefs down to his thighs, he looks so dirty still wearing them, my mouth waters. "Good boy, baby remembered Daddy likes baby half wearing his pants. I hand him the lube, my eyes never leaving the glorious sight in front of me. 

 

Viktor slicks up his fingers, rests them next to his twitching entrance and looks over his shoulder at me, "Daddy. Please may I?" I nod, a whimper escaping from my lips. Viktor's eyes roll back into his head as he circles his puckered hole and pushes his index finger deep inside himself. I have to squeeze my cock hard to stop myself from cumming instantly, he looks fucking amazing. 

 

His head drops, I can see his silver hair flopping completely over his face in the reflection of the car window. His hips push backward to meet the thrusting of his finger, the car already filling with the noise of gentle moans, sighs and wet squelching sounds. "Baby, add another finger." My voice cracks as I try to keep up the stern tone. 

 

"Y-Y-Yes Daddy" he replies, middle finger joining his index finger, I see a ripple of pleasure flow through his body. Viktor loves it when I'm am giving the orders. "Baby looks so pretty fingering himself, baby is opening up so beautifully for Daddy. I wonder who else can see baby with his fingers in his arse, desperate for his Daddy's cock." 

 

Viktor cries out, "DADDY..." I scoot forward and squeeze his straining cock, he's cumming all over the seats. "Did Daddy say baby could cum?" He's shaking his head, tears dripping down his face. "Bad baby, Daddy is very cross. Remove your fingers, Daddy is not going to fuck his baby now. Bad boys don't deserve Daddy's cock."

 

Viktor is genuinely distraught. "Daddy, baby is so very sorry. Baby didn't mean to cum without Daddy's permission. Daddy's voice sounded so good, Daddy was saying such pretty things to baby that he came." He's sobbing into his hands, his hair sticking to his lube covered fingers. 

 

I'm worried that I have taken it too far. I gather Viktor into my arms shushing and rocking my crying fiancé. "Baby, Viktor, shhhh, it's ok. Please don't cry. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been so mean. Please forgive me." He looks at me with tear filled eyes. "Does Daddy still love his baby?" He wipes his nose on his sleeve. He's still in the game. I resume being Daddy. "Daddy will never stop loving his baby, he's just cross that baby didn't ask for permission." Viktor looks at me through his wet silver eyelashes, "If baby takes his punishment well, will Daddy fuck him?" There is a mischievous twinkle in his eye. 

 

"You are a very cheeky baby, it's a good job your Daddy loves you". I reply, relieved that he is ok. "Baby boy, get back on your elbows and knees, Daddy is going to punish you now." I undo my belt, Viktor's mouth drops open, "Not Daddy's belt, that h-h-hurts baby." I pause, giving our silent signal to check if the safe word is coming. He shakes his head. "Three strokes baby, and if Daddy's baby takes it well, Daddy will fuck his baby boy." 

 

Viktor assumes the position and wiggles his arse at me. "Ready Daddy." I place my hand on the small of his back to keep him still. CRACK. The first strike pitches Viktor forward and he hits his head on the window. The red welt appears instantly on his pale skin as he howls in pleasure. I know he loves it, but I still hate hurting him. CRACK, CRACK. The next two hits follow in quick succession, my desire to fuck him too great to take my time. 

 

We are both panting, needing, wanting. "Baby, finger yourself for Daddy, Daddy wants to fuck." Viktor groans at the urgency in my voice, swiftly plunging two fingers back inside himself, scissoring to widen his entrance. "A-Another" I demand, aware that I am drooling now. "Yes, Daddy" he whimpers pushing third and fourth fingers in together, fucking himself on his hand. 

 

I don't care if he is ready or not, I need to be inside him NOW. "Remove your fingers baby, Daddy is going to fuck you." I scoop some of the lube spilling out from his gaping hole and slick up my cock. Hands gripping his hips firmly I hip roll into him, fuck he's tight. "DADDY!" He screams. I pause, waiting for the signal to move again. He nods and I thrust, hard, bottoming out inside him. Baby is panting, breathing through the pain of my fast entry. I wait, needing him to be comfortable before I move again, rubbing his back to help soothe the pain.

 

"Ready baby boy?" I don't sound like me, my voice is thick and rasping. He shudders with delight, "Yes Daddy, fuck me hard." I slam against him, "Daddy is in charge here." He pants, "Sorry D-Daddy." I withdraw to halfway and plough back into his quivering body, groans explode from both of us. I'm fucking him hard and rough, hanging onto his shoulders for leverage. My pace is fast and untidy, hips bouncing off his pert arse as I pound into him, needing to be deeper inside him. 

 

I withdraw and flip him onto his back, shock and delight flash across his face as he takes in the look of lust and desire in my eyes. I rip off his pants, spread his legs, hooking them over my shoulder and reenter him, pulling his arse cheeks apart with one hand; the other is by his head as I lean over him, filling him up with my aching, solid flesh. 

 

There is a tap on the window, we both look up, it's Chris. He opens the passenger door and climbs in. Shit I forgot to lock the car. "Jesus Christ, you two, I could hear you half way across the car par.." I glare at him, "Chris, if you are staying to watch, fucking SHUT UP, otherwise piss off." His eyes widen, "Yes Daddy." he replies meekly.

 

Viktor is in ecstasy having someone watching him being fucked. I lock eyes with him, picking up the pace again, hips aching from the relentless thrusting. "Cum for Daddy". I order angling my strikes to hit his prostate square on. He screams again and cums all over his suit jacket. The violent ripples of his climax squeeze and tighten his velvet arse around my cock and I lose it. I'm bucking into him as I orgasm, sweat pouring down my face and body, crying his name, hips jerking sporadically. There is a whimper from the front seat as Chris cums into his fist. I smirk. 

 

Slowly the world returns. I slip out of Viktor and lean back against the door, sweaty, sated and very content. He sits up and kisses me deeply before turning to Chris. "Jealous?" "Very, maybe if I ask nicely Daddy will fuck Mummy like that someday..." He looks at me longingly. I nod, blushing now, Daddy facade slipping away. 

 

"Where are you two off to now?" Chris asks. Viktor is half asleep on the back seats as I put the car back together. "Back to our hotel, I think my fiancé needs to go to bed." I reply. "Why?" As if I need to ask.

 

"Come with us, I'll be fine after a nap" Viktor giggles. Chris looks from Viktor to me, I shrug, "You'll have to buy the champagne and ice-cream" I tell him, a pink flush covering my cheeks.

 

He grins as we strap ourselves in and drive off.


End file.
